


Safe Celebrations

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [58]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Comedy, Coronavirus, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Even with the dangers of the Coronavirus, Ringo finds a way to safely wish Paul a happy seventy-eighth birthday.
Relationships: Paul McCartney & Ringo Starr
Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418782
Comments: 15
Kudos: 37





	Safe Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a sequel to the [Ringo birthday drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775893) I posted last year, but reading that one isn't necessary.

When Paul answered the door, he wasn’t expecting to see Ringo—and he certainly wasn’t expecting to see Ringo standing over ten feet away.

“Happy birthday, brother!” Ringo yelled from behind his mask as he tossed his giftbag forward.

“Thanks, man.” Paul dug into the bag…and pulled out a cloth mask that matched Ringo’s. “Ah, practical _and_ fashionable—I dig it.”

“Barbara and I have been doing lots of sewing.”

“Thank you, I—”

“That’s not the only gift.”

Paul reached into the bag again to pull out a second mask—plus five more.

“Like I said— _lots_ of sewing.”


End file.
